Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicular systems and more particularly to systems and methods for generating training data suitable for use in developing, training, and proving algorithms for detecting anomalies in a driving environment.
Background of the Invention
To provide, enable, or support functionality such as driver assistance, controlling vehicle dynamics, and/or autonomous driving, well proven algorithms for interpreting sensor data are vital. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for generating training data suitable for use in developing, training, and proving such algorithms.